Archivilli Arkhangelsk-Philliyic War
The Archivilli Arkhangelsk-Philliyic War also known as the First Great War or the War of Repression by the Philliyic was a war fought mainly between the Archivilli Arkhangelsk and the Philliyic. Although the Archivilli Arkhangelsk had military backing from the Tyrll and some military forces from Agathia, the Archivilli Arkhangelsk took the brunt of the destruction and casualties. The war began when Philliyic cruisers attacked the frontier planets Cruosal and Readialus. Although originally the tide was in Philliyic favor, technological superiority reigned supreme with Archivilli Arkhangelsk naval forces. The Tyrll supplied an additional 4 aging naval cruisers to the Archivilli Arkhangelsk, although over 5,000 years old these ships were still more technologically advanced than any Philliyic vessel. The Agathia gave the Archivilli Arkhangelsk valuable military supplies and 50,000 military personnel. After initial defeats on planetside battles, the ARMC took significant gains in space, and pushed back the Philliyic forces. The war was mainly a stalemate for over 35 years until the ARMC created the first Arkhangelsk Fleet and upgraded their tactics. After the grueling and devestating 78 year war, the Archivilli Arkhangelsk defeated most of the Philliyic forces and left them to slowly degrade on their home planet. The Archivilli Arkhangelsk-Philliyic War is regarded as cementing the Archivilli Arkhangelsk as a significant galactic threat. Beginnings Initially Archivilli Arkhangelsk expansion had caused frontier planets to be right on the edge of Philliyic space. After watching the Archivilli Arkhangelsk for a period of 10 years they decided that the best time would to be strike immediately, without warning. At first small attack squads were sent out to attack Archivilli Arkhangelsk freighters and cargo vessels. This original strategy was soon abandoned and a full scale attack was launched against the frontier. Battle of Cruosal and Readialus At 23:45AT the Philliyic Military attacked the twin planets Cruosal and Readialus. In space they were met with 3 aging Orbital Defense Platforms, that dealt little to no damage, but planetside they dealt with a much stiffer and deadlier battle. The Cruosal Militia and the 53rd Royal Arkhangelsk Army dealt significant early blows to the unprepared Philliyic invasion force. Using deceptive and guerrilla tactics they stalled the attack force for over 45 days before additional reinforcements could be brought up to Cruosal. On Readialus the Readialus Militia and the 12th Royal Arkhangelsk Army held off the Philliyic invasion force for 73 days before the Philliyic finally did an orbital bombardment of the entire planet. By the time the Philliyic invasion force were done conquering the twin planets, the Arkhanglesk Royal Military Command was already alerted to their presence and sent the newly created Arkhangelsk Fleet into battle. Battle of Atlas and Arkhangelsk Loses After conquering the twin planets, the Philliyic invasion force moved to take Atlas the regional capital of the frontier planets. Unknown to them the Arkhangelsk Fleet was already waiting for them on the farside of the planet. After making advances to the and an offer of an unconditional surrender the Arkhangelsk Fleet broke their cover and attacked the Philliyic invasion force of 4 ships. Dealing heavy damage to 2 of the ships and destroying another, the fleet immeadiately retreated back to the central invasion force. Unfourtantly subsequent invasion were more sucesfully as the more numerous Philliyic invasion fleet attacked more and more planets. Tide Shifts in Archivilli Arkhangelsk Favor Twenty years of constant attacks and defense slowly caused morale to seep from the Philliyic. The Tyrll who were watching the conflict decided to sign a military agreement with the Arkhangelsk Royal Military Command and supply them with weaponary and naval technology. This new technology was highly sophisticated and extremely advanced, and allowed the Archivilli Arkhangelsk to slowly take back conquered planets. The twenty year stalemate slowly ended and after 8 years of fierce fighting the Royal Arkhangelsk Military broke through the lines, and started to retake their captured planets. Battle of Yasir The 35 years of advancement finally culimated into attacks in Philliyic controlled space, and led to conquering of Philliyic populations and planets. This all culiminated into the Battle of Yasir, the final military stronghold in the Philliyic Empire. The now 20 strong Arkhangelsk Fleet, immeadiately attacked and dealt significant blows to the now mostly destroyed Philliyic Military. After the battle the Philliyic formally surrendered and retreated to their home planet and left the Archivilli Arkhangelsk in peace. Aftermath The Archivilli Arkhangelsk-Philliyic War was incredibly important. First it allowed for more national pride in the Archivilli Arkhangelsk Empire. It also cemented the Archivilli Arkhangelsk Empire as a viable galactic power and not a civilization that any country could try and take over. It also ushered in a new era of militaristic nature for the Archivilli Arkhangelsk. 28 planets were conquered by the Archivilli Arkhangelsk Empire, and over 68 billion Philliyic citzens were assimilated into the Archivilli Arkhangelsk Empire. The Archivilli Arkhangelsk also started to work on newer and more technologically advanced military units and began to greatly expand its military strength. See Also *Arkhangelsk *Arkhangelsk Royal Military Command Category:ArkhangelskCategory:Events